dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Akins Avidan-Weshcubb
Akins Avidan-Weshcubb is a character in the FanFiction "Dunne Days". He was a member of Team Shi until he was rescued from the influence of the Shi Chip by his wife and the bartender Barras Alexus. He is the father of Cookie and Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb. Personality Personality wise, Akins can be quite rough around the edges. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty, but would sooner leave the work to other people, because he is quite lazy. A pervert by nature, Akins and his son get along well due to their similar interests. However, he was kept too busy by his work for Team Shi to spend much time with his son. His brief appearance in the Well Spent arc is an example of his willingness to make up for the time lost by his previous affiliations. He is very kind to his family, but it takes him a while to warm up to others. He speaks his mind, even revealing a small crush on Southern Share to his wife. Background He was the only child of Solada and Kiet in Sun Town on the 8th December 1970. He met Walidah in college at the age of 16, and though he dropped out the two remained in contact, finally becoming a couple in 1993. After a rushed marriage, the two had twins, Zentaro and Cookie. To earn money for his family he joined Team Shi, becoming an agent in charge of recruiting more members. He was sent to live in Pallet Town in Kanto and his two children befriended Brown Dunne when he arrived. However, this was not a part of Kami Kaze's plan and so she moved the Avidan-Weshcubb family away. He and his family were relocated to Viridian City, where they lived across the road from the Needle's Haystack, the home of Barras. He became friends with Barras and did a lot of work for Team Shi while keeping his occupation hidden from his children. Plot He first appears when the Shi Slayers visit Viridian City to challenge the Viridian Gym and give Barras the files on Team Shi. He greets Cookie and Zentaro, apologising to them for hiding the fact that he had been a member of Team Shi. They forgive him and he does not appear again until much later in the story. During the Well Spent arc, he is abducted by Team Shi along with the other Shi Slayers' parents. However, he is quickly rescued by Bob Dunne, who keeps them safe in his house in Moon Town. After Kami Kaze manages to track Bob's location, the parents are abducted again, and this time, killed. They are later brought back to life by Shinri Sonomono atop Mount Eternity. During the Aftermath Arc he was in the Needle's Haystack with his son reading a dirty magazine when Blake walked in, but he does not participate in the discussion between Barras, Blake and Walidah. Pokemon Akins has the following party. It is never revealed whether they are Kuronkopies or natural Pokemon. *Sharpedo *Electrike *Ivysaur *Cacnea *Cradily *Drapion Etymology During planning, Akins's maiden surname was meant to be "Weshcubb", making his initials AW while Walidah's beta initials were WA. However, this idea was scrapped. The names Akins, Avidan, Walidah and Weshcubb were all selected at random, and have no other history behind the author choosing them. Trivia *Akins was originally going to be found in Cerulean City, but this idea was scrapped due to time restraints. Category:Team Shi Category:Sai Iki Parents' Alliance Category:Dunne Days Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pokemon Trainer